A photo sensitive composition comprising a nanosized fluorescent material and polymer, color conversion film including a fluorescent material and optical devices comprising a light conversion film are used in a variety of optical applications especially for optical devices.
For example, as described in JP 2014-174406 A, WO 2014/129067 A1, WO 2012/059931A1, JP 3820633 B, EP 01403355 A, JP 2014-10398 A, EP 02056158 A, WO 2010/143461 A1,